Can't be
by Crystal Brooks
Summary: Beatrice 'Tris' Prior is Princess of the angels. She was sent to earth to complete a mission to help people in bias 'Four' Eaton is Prince of the Demons. He was sent to earth to complete a mission to ruin the lives in is and Four meet not knowing each other were angel/demon. They fall for each other How will the Angels and Demons react, since there is war.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay. New story. P.S. I don't own the picture and I give Full Credit to the owner I just don't know who He or She is. It a beautiful pic and I give them credit. I'm really sorry if you get mad For using ur pic.**

* * *

Beatrice P.O.V.

My name is Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Sibling of Caleb Prior. We are Angels. We are Royal. I am Princess. My father is King. My mother is Queen. My brother is Prince. We are King, Queen, Prince, and Princess of the Angels. I am eighteen in earth age. Angels don't keep track of time and Age. We don't even know when we are born we only know our earth age, and time on earth. Cloud is where the Angels live. It gets boring. Im so Princess so I need to be protected, I don't know why. What am I of use? I can't do anything useful I haven't even gotten my wings, and powers. Being an angel isn't all that cool or fun. I want to live a life that I want I don't want to be good all the time.I don't just want to stay in the Royal Castle all day watching humans down on earth. I've seen earth from cloud, but never in person. Earth looks interesting I would like to visit there someday if I am even allowed to. Up here in Cloud we help and look after humans. There are types of jobs for Angels. The Royal family give commands. Angel protecters protect the weaker Angels in Cloud. Guardian Angels are given a human to watch over. Human watchers look over human and record what they do. Royal Guards protect the Royal family .Warrior Angels are given missions to complete , and they protect humans from Demons. The Demons are evil and cruel, but are are they really all evil?

Tobias P.O.V.

My name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. We are Demons. We are Royal. I'm a Prince. My father is King. My mother is Queen. We are King, Queen, and Prince of the Demons. I am twenty in earth age. Here in the Underworld we don't have time we fill our time destroying. The Demons live in the Underworld. Its fine here in the Underworld sometimes I cast evil spells on other Demons for entertainment. I watch them suffer sometimes, but I dont kill them cause Im not allowed. Other times I control them and make them go to earth and embarrass themselves. I then leave them and they get punished. Sometimes I even feel bad. Just because I'm a Demon doesn't mean I'm all that evil. I have an evil side and a good side. If any other Demons finds out they probably punish me. I use my powers for entertainment some of the time the rest it use it to get stronger. Most Demons have wings I teleport. Two places I cant teleport to The Angel Realm and Earth it kind of sucks not being able to go to earth. Oh well one day. The Angel Realm is filled with Angels. They have to be all good and watch over the humans, and protect them. One thing they protect the humans from ruin the Demon hard work of destroying. Well that's life. Ive never met an angel. They'll probably be all good. Isn't there at least one badass Angel?


	2. Powers

Beatrice P.O.V. 

Today I'm nineteen in earth age. I sit on my bed. My room is white and blue no dark colours. I am watching people down on earth. I watch a little girl in a forest she looks lost, I wish I could help. I hear a knock on my door.

" Come in". I say still looking at the screen. I hear the door open. I turn to look at who it is. It's one of the Royal guards, Edward. He comes in a stands at the door.

" Princess the King and Queen want to talk to you". Edward says. He is wearing his armour. His helmet is covering his face. I can't see his face, but his voice sounds worried.

" Ok. Tell them I'll get ready then will be there". He nods and walks out of my room and closes the door. I stand up and walk to the washroom I brush my teeth and wash my face. I take my clothes off and step in the shower. In turn the handle and the water falls. I wash my body and hair. I finish and grab a towel and I dry myself. I wrap the towel around myself and walk to the closet. I pick a blue and white dress. The top is a baby blue V collar fold. The skirt of the dress is all white and hangs just above my knees. I search for shoes. I pick white casual flats. I put them on. And walk back to the bathroom. I spay vanilla perfume on myself. Time to do my makeup. First I put on foundation then I apply vanilla concealer. I put on black liquid eye liner and make a cat eye. Then I take white eye shadow and trace it. After I put on white eye liner on the bottom. To finish apply innocent lipstick. I finish my makeup. Now my hair. I dry it with a hair dryer. When I finish drying my hair I look in the mirror. I have white hair and blue grey eyes. I look fine. I walk out of my bedroom and walk through the halls. I stop. I don't even know where to go.

" Good morning Princess". One of the guards say.

" Morning". I say.

" You look lovely". Not really.

" Thank you. Do you know where my parents are?". I ask.

" They're in the meeting room". He says.

" Thank you. Have a nice day".

" You too". I smile and walk to the meeting room. When I get there my parent are sitting down on their chairs. Caleb and some of the guards are sitting there too down the glass table. They look at me. I take a seat beside my brother Caleb at the end of the table. We all look back at my parents.

" Beatrice. You still didn't get your powers, wings, and halo yet". My father says. I nod. Why is he saying this I already know I didn't get them." Well today you will get them". I look up and grin. I stand up quickly and slam my hands on the table.

" Really?! That's awesome". I say excited. Everyone looks at me. Caleb fake coughs. I realize I not really allowed to do that. Embarrassing. I sit back down. I look at my Mother and she is smiling. I'm so excited. They all look away.

" Okay. We have no time here in cloud, but on earth it is December twenty seventh, Just to let you know. Okay anyways we have a problem. We have had Demons trying to sneak to cloud. They probably have a plan to get rid of Angels. And we need to train all of you to protect yourselves and others". My father says.

" Beatrice, Caleb come with me". My mother says. She stands and walks out of the room. We follow her and she leads us to the power room.

" What are we doing here?". Caleb asks. I look around the room.

" Caleb go practice your powers". My mother says. He nods and walks away." Beatrice come with me". She walks and I follow. " Stand on there". She points the a cloud room. I walk and the cloud doors close. " Focus and relax". I hear my mother say. I close my eyes .Inhale, exhale and repeat. I don't know what to Focus on, but I focus on my energy inside of me. I open my eyes and the room changed. It's all dark except the blue light around me. My back hurts. I turn my head to see why it hurts. I turn around and see feathers. They're growing. I feel lighter. I feel. Better. Theres a light above my head but I cannot see it. I bring my hand up to my head and feel what the light is. It's my halo. I am lift of my feet. I turn and look back. My wings are fully grown. They are white. There are Gold glitter on the top outline and silver glitter below the gold. I turn back around and look at my hands. I close my hands and open them again. There is something white glowing in my hands. I fall to my feet and the light in my hands are gone. I fall to my knees and close my eyes, and focus. I open my eyes again and I'm back where I was before, in the cloud room. I walk to to door and open it. I step out of the room, and see my mother is smiling and Caleb staring at me.

" What just happened?". I asked confused.

" You got your powers". My mother says smiling." Come on show us your wings". Caleb walks over to us. I focus, but then realize I don't know what to focus on.

" How?". I ask.

" Just focus on your energy and back". My mother says. I nod. I focus on the energy in my back, and close my eyes. I open them. I turn my head to see if it worked. It did.

" How come her wings are different?". Caleb asks. Turning to face our mother. I look at her and she smiles.

" Your going to be the new queen soon". Mother says.

" But what does that have to do with my wings?". I ask confused.

" Your the different. Like I was". Mother says.

" Story time!". Caleb shouts. We walk to a table a sit down on the chairs.

" What does that mean?". I ask.

" When I was your age. I was Princess. Then I got my powers. My wings are a bit like yours ,but silver, white, and a bit light blue. My mother she told my father. I was a Divergent Angel. They said I was different. Stronger more powerful. Later after they said it was time for me to find my prince. I did find my prince, your father. Your prince is always an Angel. I trained and they let me go to earth". My mother says.

" So what does this mean?". I ask still confused.

" It means you're Divergent. And it's almost time to find your Angel Prince. Then you'll get engaged and get to explore earth". My mother says.

" What about Caleb?". I ask.

" Yeah what about me?". Caleb says.

" You'll be sent to earth when you wake up. And you're already engaged to Susan". Mother says.

" Okay". Caleb says." Can I go now?". Our mother nods. He stands up and walks out.

" So, what do I do?". I ask.

" Your father and I will help you find a prince then you get engaged. After that you go to earth".

" What if I don't want to get engaged or I don't love him".

" Well you have to and there's always an Angel out there that you'll love". I nod. But in my head I don't agree. I stand up and walk out of the room. I walk through to halls. I walk to my designer/ best friend,Christina's, room. I knock on her door. She opens it after five knocks. I walk in and she closes the door.

" Woah, what's wrong". Chris says.

" I got my powers then I found out I'm Divergent. But then my mother told me I needed to find an Angel prince and then I needed to get engaged with him". I say.

" Oh so you don't get to choose the guy?".

" No". I walk over to her bed and sit down.

" I feel bad. But I cant do anything but cheer you up!".

" What can cheer me up?".

" Umm. Oh let go have some fun with our powers, and I'll invited some of our friends". I look at her and smile.

Chris called Will, Edward, and Myra. We are in the power room.

" So Bea did you test out your powers yet?". Myra asks. I shake my head.

" How about we show you our powers first". Will says. I nod. " Okay I go first. Chris think of a sentence". Chris nods." Then tell the sentence to Myra, Edward, and Bea". Chris walks over to us.

" Will is a huge Angel nerd". Chris whispers. We laugh. She turn and faces Will who is covering his ears. " DONE!". Chris shouts.

" Okay". Will says and turn and faces Chris. " Seriously?! Will is a huge Angel nerd?". We laugh.

" So you can read minds?". I ask.

" I can also remember everything I see, and I can speak all languages". Will says.

" My turn!". Chris says. She point to water and the water rises up. She brings it obove Will and let's go.

" Really?!". Will says. Chris nods. We all laugh.

" Moving things with your mind and?". I say.

" Making humans happy, sad, relaxed and excited. Im also a lie detector". Chris says.

" My turn". Myra says. We all look at her. She changes into a lion.

" Shape shifting". I say. She changes back into an Angel.

" Yeah, but only earth animals that I've seen. I also have their ablities, and I can talk in their language". Myra says.

" My turn". Edward says. He walks over to the dumb bells and grabs one. A five ton one. I take it a balances it on pointer finger.

" Super strength". I say. He nods.

" And I can also teleport. Only to Cloud and Earth". Edward says.

" You've been to earth?". I ask.

" Yeah". Edward says.

" How was it". I ask.

" It was cool. I went there with Myra". Edward says.

" What are your powers". Myra asks me.

" I don't know". I say.

" Let's see". Will says. He walk to an empty space used for running, and we follow." Run to there as fast as you can". Will pion to the end of the room. I nod. I run to there nod I get there in about three seconds.

" One power. Super speed". Chris says. Edward walk to get something and comes back with a stick.

" Try to light this up". Edward says. I focus on the stick and fire. Then it lights up. "Now get rid of the fire with wind". I Focus on the fire and I think of wind blowing it away. The fire disappears.

" Wait you said you were a Divergent Angel. Right". Chris says. Everyone looks at me. I nod." So you have like more powers than an average Angel. We can't test all of them. You need to figure them out yourself". Everone smiles. I nod.

" Okay I need to go. Bye". I say.

" Bye". The all say. I walk out of the room and walk to my room. I get there and walk in. I walk to my bed and lie down. I start thinking and I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated** **in so long**

* * *

Tobias POV

Right now I'm sitting on my throne. My father on my left my mother beside him. We are having a royal meeting. I'm not paying attention.

" Son." My father says.

" What." I ask annoyed. I probably shouldn't have don't that since every demon is here.

" Have respect to father." He says.

" Im a demon I don't have respect for anyone." He smirks.

" Remember when you wake up you'll be in earth." He says," remember what you have to do." I nod. Carrying on he says." Our soldiers will be helping the attack on cloud, anyone who want to volunteer can, anyone Who doesn't will be sent to earth. Meeting over!" He disappears. I teleport to my room. I lay down on my bed feeling sleepy. I slowly drift off to sleep.

when I wake up I'm in another place. Great I'm in earth. Time to ruin lives.


End file.
